villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse)
Doctor Victor Fries, also known under his supervillain alias Mr. Freeze, is a minor antagonist and anti-hero in the 2011 Rocksteady game Batman: Arkham City, and is the main antagonist of the Batman: Arkham Origins DLC; Cold, Cold Heart. History Past In his childhood Victor was always interested in freezing, he began trying to cryogenically preserve animals, however his behavior worried his parents who had him sent away to a boarding school. Several years later he met up with Nora, fell in love and married her. However Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. To save her, Freeze persevered her in ice until he could find a cure. Agreeing to work with Ferris Boyle, in exchange for helping him with his experimental cryogenic weapons, in exchange for research on the cure. Freeze later realized that Boyle had not intention of keeping his side of the bargain, as such Victor began to do the work himself. Angered by this Boyle confronted him the lab, and had to security men assault him while taking Nora, in the confusion, it caused on of Freeze's weapons to fire which set off the experimental chemicals to be released in a shockwave. Boyle escaped but this mutated Freeze body meaning that if he was outside subzero temperatures he would die. In the lab he built himself his suit and then pursued vengeance on Boyle. Freeze made a deal with the Penguin, offering him the experimental weapons in exchange for his men's assistance. Arkham Origins Though Freeze doesn't appear in Batman Arkham Origins, he does appear in the DLC pack; Cold, Cold Heart, as the main antagonist. Cold, Cold Heart Batman: Arkham City In the dawn of a snowy night, Fries was kidnapped by the Penguin and put up for display in his museum. Meanwhile, Batman discovered that both he, the Joker, and most patients of Gotham City's hospital were poisoned via a side effect of the TITAN drug and were slowly dying if not treated to a cure. Joker stated that Fries almost had the cure prepared, but was postponed after the Penguin locked him up. As such, Batman headed out to the Penguin's museum to stop him and save Fries. Batman was successful in defeating the Penguin, recovering Fries, and retrieving his suit, and watched as the doctor researched the disease. Fries discovered that the main ingredient to the cure was nearly impossible to get, but fortunately, the compound in said ingredient was grafted into Ra's Al Ghul's blood. After hours of tracking and fighting, Batman recovered the blood, much to Freeze's surprise, and the latter used it to form the cure. However, after finishing processing it, Freeze locked the vial of curing liquid in his safe and demanded that Batman were to retrieve Nora's frozen body, as it was stolen by the Joker's men and placed in a warehouse near Gotham's docks. Batman, impatient, instead battled Freeze and defeated him only to find out that, during their showdown, Harley Quinn stole the cure for the Joker when they weren't paying attention. On a side-mission, the player can link the coordinates of Nora's location to Freeze after beating the Joker henchmen residing there. Freeze will then travel over the warehouse and rest near Nora's frozen body, admitting that he gave up his life of crime. Trivia *Mr. Freeze is voiced by none other than Maurice LaMarche, who is known for his portrayal as The Brain. *Mr. Freeze's boss battle is regarded as the best fight in the Arkham series, and even at times one of the best in gaming history due to its creative layout and huge step up from the repetive TITAN bosses from Asylum. Gallery Video Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mad Scientist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Humans Category:Cryomancers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Criminals Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:DC Villains Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:In love villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Necessary Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Doctors Category:Sequel Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Leader Category:Hotheads Category:Betrayed villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Married Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Empowered Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:The Heavy Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hatemongers